theodd1soutfandomcom-20200214-history
My Thoughts on the Science Fair (I didn't like it)
My Thoughts on the Science Fair (I didn't like it) is a video created by James Rallison (TheOdd1sOut), uploaded on September 27, 2016. Synopsis James shares his thoughts about his science fair experience, which he did not like. Plot The Twitter poll experiment James was talking to Jaiden (Jaiden Animations) about making a video about how much he hated school science fairs, then she said that her school does not do the science fair. James did his own "science experiment", running a Twitter poll asking how many people had to do the science fair at school. 8500 people responded and 58% of them said that they never did a science fair. 21% of the remainder enjoyed it and the other 21% did not. Science fair: good or evil James actually loves science, but not biology and chemistry. Physics was still okay for him. On the other hand, maybe James only likes science because of some educational and science TV series he likes to watch. James worked on science fair projects every year from fourth grade to tenth grade. There were a couple flaws of the science fair: working with a partner and coming up with a question. James compares the science fair to an episode of MythBusters, and that show has way more resources than what James had. Totally unfair science fair James wanted to experiment on a certain kind of soil, but Home Depot did not have the soil he wanted. James' first ever science fair experiment was "What time of the day was the hottest?" Easy question, it is noon (actually around 3pm). When James did his battery experiment, his batteries lasted the same amount of time. Doing the experiment was the fun part, not because of writing down the results, but because of graphing them. The conclusion is the "most insulting part", because of the list of confusing questions. Another fun part of the science fair was choosing different fonts for the title and choosing a creative title, like for a plant growth experiment, "Ready, Set, Grow". After presentations finished, everyone put poster boards in the cafeteria, and walked around to judge what other people had done. James had fun with the rocket experiment, which he considered a "blast." End-card There are some updates in James' merch store. Originally he was planning on just selling t-shirts, but after contacting someone else, long story short, the merch store started having more than just t-shirts. James would later plan on making an announcement video about it. James also thanked his friends from the UK (Lightsen, Herotic, Grian, and I Hate Everything) for sending him "audio of them agreeing to everything". Characters *James *Conclusion *Jaiden (Jaiden Animations) *Ari *Lightsen *Herotic *Grian *I Hate Everything *Bill Nye *Neil Degrasse Tyson *Jamie Hyneman *Adam Savage Reception Like many of his videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *This video was rewritten in The Odd 1s Out: How to Be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up. *The educational and science TV series James likes to watch include Bill Nye the Science Guy, The Magic School Bus, MythBusters, and Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey. *A small clip from the Cosmos: A Spacetime Odyssey episode "Hiding in the Light" was used where Neil Degrasse Tyson explains, "OK, red light is warmer than blue light. Interesting discovery, but not exactly revolutionary." James accused him of discrediting James' research. *Patrick Star with a nail and board on his head from the Spongebob episode "My Pretty Seahorse" (with a round head instead of pointy) appears at 4:32. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Videos uploaded in 2016